Happily Ever Never
by ADarkenedSoul
Summary: With A on the loose, the Liars has to watch their backs everyday. And when Ali and Jason's cousin comes to town, A sucks him into their fun. Will Chris have the answers the Liars are looking for? Or will A have the last laugh?
1. Prologue

**I have no ownership to Pretty Little Liars. The show airs on ABC Family, but I do own any new characters that may appear in this fic. Happy reading PLL fans! Can't wait til June 5th! **

**Pretty Little Liars**

**Happily Ever Never**

**Prologue**

Rosewood. Such a beautiful place. The air was always fresh, the sun always shone...most days...nothing ever really happened here in the beautiful town of Rosewood. That is until Alison DiLaurentis ended up disappearing from the face of the earth, only to die a year later. That's when everything went upside down. The murder sparked up a lot of controversy. Especially between four girls who hung out every day with each other. Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings, and Emily Fields were the four main suspects in the disappearance and then murder of Alison. Well to the cops they were. Their parents of course thought they were innocent. Were they really innocent? Of course they were, but someone was making sure they weren't looking innocent at all. Someone out there made sure they looked like the most guiltiest people in Rosewood. Spencer Hastings was sure to find out exactly who it was. But it wasn't like she was close to unmasking A's identity. No, she was far from it actually. "We need more evidence." She'd say to her friends.

The girl sat in her room typing something up on her computer. That's when she heard a noise coming from outside. "Voices...?" Spencer got up from her desk and walked over to her window to look outside and see who was talking outside. It was probably her father and Jason... Nope, it sure wasn't! Spencer looked really hard at the two who were talking. One was her half brother, Jason. It still weirded her out to call him that...half brother? That's wicked. But who was the other person? Spencer opened her window so she could try to take a closer look. "I don't know why I'm here, but Mom and Dad said it was a good idea to come here. I didn't want to..." Who was that talking to Jason? Spencer sat quietly on the window seat so she could hear as much as possible. "Then why are you here?" Jason sounded a bit annoyed, or frustrated. Maybe even both. His visitor sighed and made a noise. Once again, Jason asked the same question. "I guess I'm here to make sure you're doing okay. I don't know Jason! I guess Mom and Dad are worried." Now Jason sighed and Spencer saw him look at his visitors luggage they brought. "Fine, whatever. You can stay. Want me to take your stuff up to the guest bedroom?" The familiar voice said they could do it themselves, and dryly thanked Jason for letting them stay. Spencer sighed in frustration because she really wanted to know who the person talking to Jason was. She was just about to walk away when her cell phone went off. It was probably one of her friends, or maybe even her parents. The girl picked up her phone, and read the text.

"_Lucky you, Spence. First you get to hang out with our brother, now my cousin. _

_Your day is made! -A"_

Cousin? Spencer looked back out of the window and looked at the DiLaurentis house. Spencer looked back at the text and her jaw began to drop. She now knew who the person was talking to Jason. It was none other than Chris DiLaurentis.

_Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead… _


	2. You're Getting Texts Too?

**Happily Ever Never**

**Ch. 1 You're Getting Texts Too?**

The Liars were gathered in Spencer's living room. Spencer had immediately texted her friends and told them to meet her there A.S.A.P. Spencer was just finishing telling her friends about the newcomer. They all began to wonder why Chris decided to come to Rosewood now. What was his motive? "Maybe he's just here to, you know... see what Jason's up to? I mean it's not like he's A or something." Spencer looked at Aria with a serious expression on her face. Aria just shrugged and looked down at the floor. Hanna was rolling her eyes while she rested her hand on her head. She suggested that maybe Chris' visit had nothing to do with A or Alison. "Maybe it's just a big coincidence that he's here, and we have nothing to worry about!" Emily scoffed and wished it were that easy. She told the girls nobody came to Rosewood without a really good reason. "At least they didn't til Alison died." Aria immediately agreed and suggested they all avoid both Chris and Jason until further notice.

Spencer crossed her arms and gave Aria the "Are You Kidding Me?" look. "I live right next to him, Aria. I can't avoid either of them or they'll know something's up!" She walked into the kitchen area and opened the fridge to get a bottled water. Hanna got up from the couch and joined Spencer at the fridge. "Well I think we shouldn't worry about this, and Chris will leave before we know it." She asked Spencer if she could have a soda, and grabbed a Pepsi. The four girls came up with the decision that they wouldn't talk or look in Chris' direction unless they absolutely had to. They began to walk towards the hallway when there was a knock on the door. The four froze, and stared at the front door. Knock, Knock, Knock... Then after a few minutes, the doorbell rang. "Ugh, this is stupid!" Spencer marched right to the door and opened it, expecting to see Chris, but it was just the mailman. Spencer sighed in relief, and the mailman gave her a package. "Thank you."

She closed the door and placed the package on the table next to the door. "Is that for you?" Emily had asked through relieving breaths. Spencer looked at the tag, and shook her head confirming it was for her mom. "See, now we're just freaking out for no reason." Spencer began to walk forward until once again there was a knock on the door. Spencer sighed and turned. She placed her hand on the knob, and slowly opened the door. There, in front of her was Chris DiLaurentis. "Hey Spencer. I haven't seen you in a long time." Spencer offered a smile, and asked Chris when he got to Rosewood. The boy confirmed he arrived just this afternoon and would most likely be staying for the rest of the school year. "My parents thought it'd be a good idea to visit Jason, and I couldn't pass up a chance to see you guys."

Spencer offered Chris to come inside, which he did without any thought. He saw Emily, Aria, and Hanna and offered them a smile and a nice hello. "How've you been Chris?"

Chris shrugged at Emily and said he was doing just fine. He told them it was kinda weird being in Rosewood now, especially with what happened to Ali. "I don't know. I guess I'll get use to it, but not having Alison here will be weird. You know?" The girls didn't reply, and they just looked down at the ground. Suddenly Chris laughed and told the girls to cheer up. "Don't get all sad on my account. Actually, I think I should get going, so I'll hopefully see you guys soon." He turned to walk out the door, but then he stopped. He turned back to the girls with a smile, "I'll be seeing you guys at school. My parents enrolled me at Rosewood High. Can't wait to start." The Liars smiled and told him they'd see him soon, and he walked out the door. Spencer closed it, and looked back at her friends. "Well?" Hanna shrugged and suggested they start avoiding him as soon as they could. Aria sighed, "I don't think it's gonna be that easy, Han." Hanna again rolled her eyes, and bit her bottom lip. This was so not going to be fun.

Just outside of Spencer's, Chris was walking down the pathway back to Jason's when he suddenly got a text message. Chris rolled his eyes, got out his phone, and read,

"_Good luck Chris, you'll be needing it. I hope the girls_

_will treat you as well as they treated me. -A"_

Chris looked grim after reading the text, and he immediately put his phone in his pocket. He knew this was going to be a very long rest of the year.

* * *

The next day at the Marin household, Hanna came down the stairs and into the kitchen where she helped herself with a cup of coffee. "Morning sweetie." Hanna looked back and smiled at her mother before going to the fridge. Ashley looked troubled, and asked her daughter if there was anything wrong. Hanna was taking out a carton of milk when she just shrugged at her mother. "Nope. Nothing. I'm totally fine." Ashley wasn't buying it. She always knew when something was bothering Hanna. "Is it Caleb? Are you two fighting? Or did you get into a fight with one of your friends?" Hanna shook her head on both accounts. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet, and poured herself some milk. "Alison's cousin's back in town." Ashley shot her head up, and asked her daughter which cousin she was talking about. Hanna confirmed it was Chris, and Ashley just looked shocked. She always thought he'd never step a foot back in Rosewood, ever.

"Well," she began trying not to sound so shocked, "I hope he has a great visit." Hanna told her mom he wasn't just visiting, he was now living there. "Signed up for school and everything." Ashley picked up her coffee mug and took a sip from it. She asked Hanna to hand her the paper which was sitting on the table. "Maybe you should throw him a party. Make him feel welcome in Rosewood." Hanna gave her mom a crazy look. A party? For Chris DiLaurentis? That would be insane. "He's not really the partying type." Ashley took the paper from Hanna and opened it to a random page. "You never know. Aren't you going to eat before school?" Hanna took an apple from the fruit bowl and smiled at her mother. She told her mom not to worry, and that she'd eat at school. "See you later."

At school, Hanna walked passed a now unoccupied locker. The locker use to belong to her ex best friend Mona, but after some unmasking events, Mona was out of school. It was a damn shame the whole A thing started back up again, and Mona knew that. Hanna met Spencer and Emily at Emily's locker. "So, have you seen him yet?" Both Emily and Spencer shook their heads. Emily said that maybe he would be taking a week off to get settled in or something. Too bad for her, she spoke a little too late. Around the corner came Chris, and everyone else was staring at him. Hanna, Spencer, and Emily looked around and listened as other people were now whispering about Chris' arrival. Aria was now approaching her friends, but she was looking at Chris as well. "I swear it's like Alison's here all over again." Spencer looked at Aria, "We're thinking the same thing." Hanna and Emily nodded with a ditto, and they continued to watch the new student. There was an assistant principal with him, showing him his new locker which was actual Mona's old one.

"Do you think he's like his cousin?" "What if he was involved in Alison's murder?" These were two of the many whispers from a lot of the students. Spencer shut her locker with a huff, "I have a feeling this is going to be Alison all over again." Emily looked at the girl with a worried look. "You think so?" They caught Chris looking in their direction, and waved when he waved. Hanna said she hoped he wouldn't walk over to them, talk to them, or any of the sort. "Don't say anything like that. If you do, it'll happen." Hanna shrugged at Emily saying it could happen. The bell rang for first hour, and the girls were more than fast to get their English class. In the class, everyone took their seats and was ready for the class to begin. Almost everyone was still talking about Chris, and the girls were trying to tone them all out. Seriously, they couldn't go one minute without hearing about their dead friends cousin? The teacher asked everyone to quiet on down, and they did, but only because the classroom door opened up and there stood Chris. "Are you kidding me? What is he like stalking us now?" Aria grumbled so only her friends could hear. They didn't answer her, but watched the teacher and Chris talk, and then the teacher pointed to an empty seat near Hanna.

Chris walked over and set his things down, and sat down. He looked over at the Liars and offered them a nice smile. "Hey, guess we'll be having class together." Spencer smiled and nodded, asking if he had fifth hour lunch. "I believe I do. If you have that hour, we should sit together. You're the only ones I really know around here." The girls smiled and nodded, trying to do their best to be nice. Chris looked over to his left, and saw Jenna Marshall sitting in her seat. Suddenly he began to chuckle, and a smile was spreading across his face. He looked back at the girls, "Jenna Marshall is still here? Wow, I thought she'd be long gone by now." He turned his attention back to the teacher, and began to take down notes from today's lesson. "Mr. DiLaurentis," the teacher spoke while making direct eye contact, "I'm sure you can get someone to let you borrow notes for the other lessons. We'll be having a test over all the content." Chris nodded and told the teacher he'd get those notes as soon as he could. The teacher smiled, nodded and went back to writing stuff on the board. After the lesson, the teacher let the kids talk awhile before the class ended. Everyone was in their own little discussions, as well as the Liars. "What's for lunch today? I'm totally in the mood for something greasy." Emily told Hanna it was probably something like p'zones or something like that. "That sounds good. I haven't had those in a while." Spencer was about to say something when the girls' phones went off together. They looked shocked, not because their phones went off at the same time, but because Chris' went off along with theirs too. Chris looked at his phone, and slowly the girls looked at theirs.

"_Aw, this is sweet. My friends and my cousin in the same_

_class. You might as well have lunch together too. I'll be happy_

_to know my best friends helped my cousin feel like he fits in. -A"_

The girls looked at each other, and slowly their heads turned towards Chris. Wait... No. It couldn't be possible. Was Chris getting texts from A too? The bell rang, and the girls hurried to get up to go to their next class, but Chris stopped them. "I have a question for you." The girls looked at each other, and directed their eyes towards him. "Are you getting texts from A too?" All four girls looked at on another, they didn't know how to answer. Then Spencer looked at Chris, and took in a deep breath. "How long have you been getting them?" Chris looked at the girls with a semi raised eyebrow before he answered the question. "Around the same time I left home for here." Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily looked at each other and knew exactly what was going on. A was forcing Chris to become part of the group, and they were going after him now as well as the Liars.


	3. Chris and The Jenna Thing

**I would like the take the time to thank KrissAG2002! I appreciate as many reviews I can get both positive and negative, and in this case I'm happy you're enjoying this fic! I hope everyone keeps reading and hopefully I get more reviews! Happy days!**

**Happily Ever Never**

**Ch. 2 Chris and The Jenna Thing**

The lunch bell rang, and the Liars walked to lunch together. They were talking about many possibilities on why A would be texting Chris. Hanna, again, accused Chris of possibly having to do something with A. "I mean, he can send texts to himself, right?" Spencer immediately turned that down, saying she didn't see Chris texting or anything when all their phones went off. Hanna sighed, again feeling defeated. The girls got into the lunch line, and began to fill their trays. Then, they went over to their table, and saw Chris sitting at the one next to theirs. The girls looked at each other. "Fine!" Hanna looked over at Chris, and asked him if he would like to join them. She looked back at her friends with a shrug, "Happy now?" The girls watched Chris take a seat next to Hanna. It was really awkward, and silent. "Thank you for inviting me over." Hanna nodded, saying it wasn't really a big deal. What a liar. Feeling like someone had to talk sooner than later, Emily decided to be that person. She asked Chris if he was settling in the town. "Well yeah, I suppose so. I guess I already have a "reputation" for being Alison DiLaurentis' cousin. How sickening." He rolled his eyes and stabbed his food with his fork. It was clear he was not happy that people were looking at him this way. Was it just because he was the cousin of Alison? Or was it because of her murder?

Aria told him that maybe it'd get better, and people would stop looking at him that way. Chris disagreed. "It's like they're expecting me become Alison's double or something." Maybe that's exactly what they were thinking... That was Spencer thinking to herself. It made sense. Chris and Alison were kind've a like, and they were the same age too. The group ate their food, and talked about some other things other than Alison. As they were talking, Jenna came over and bumped into their table, which made Chris look at her with a nasty look. "You should watch where you're going Jenna. Don't want other parts of your body going out of commission." The girls looked at each other, then looked over at Chris and Jenna. Jenna had a smile on her face, and placed her hand on Chris' shoulder. "My, my. Chris DiLaurentis. I heard you were here in Rosewood." Chris pushed Jenna's hand off of his shoulder, and glared at the girl. "Yeah, I'm here. And I'll be here to stay." Jenna kept her smile, which annoyed Chris beyond anything, and she told Chris it was a pleasure having him in Rosewood.

Jenna asked if it would be alright if she sat down at the table, but Chris was fast to tell her the table was fully occupied. "It is?" At first, a confused expression crossed her face, but then she went back to smiling. The Liars. Of course. "Hello girls." Her face was directly facing the window showing off the courtyard. "I see you've all made a new friend. Good for you." The girls and Chris were looking at Jenna still. Aria chuckled, "Yeah. Just you know... making Chris feel welcome." Jenna was still smiling, and told Aria it was sweet of them to do so. "I guess you're back to a full group then, huh?" Chris was about to say something, but Jenna insisted she needed to go. "I have to eat before lunch is over." Chris rolled his eyes, and told the Liars he didn't like Jenna, at all. He said she was a manipulative girl who wanted everyone around her to feel tortured because of what happened to her. The girls looked shocked, and was now wondering the same thing.

Did Chris know about The Jenna Thing? Ali was close to Chris, so it was possible. "Yeah, ever since her...accident," Emily began with emphasis on the word accident, "she's been really...well..." Chris chuckled and finished Emily's sentence with the word "bitchy". Yeah he could see it. Jenna wasn't the type to forgive and forget. Of course she had something against Alison, and because Chris was her cousin, Jenna was going to hold something against him as well. The boy looked at his new friends, and asked what they were planning on doing after school. Aria was quick to say she was meeting someone after school, which she was talking about Ezra Fitz, her ex teacher and boyfriend. She hoped Chris didn't know anything about that...maybe he did. She didn't know. "Oh, that's a shame.

"Maybe some other time, then?" He gave the girls a smile, and began to finish eating his lunch.

Chris looked at the time, and suggested they all get ready for their next class. He got up from the table, and offered to take their trays for them. Without waiting for any denies or accepting, he took the trays and walked over to the garbage can. Aria was fast to lean in, "Okay is it just me, or did he act exactly like Ali when Jenna was over here?" The other three agreed. At least she wasn't the only one who thought that. They didn't continue the conversation since Chris was just walking back to the table. The bell rang, and the girls got up from the table. "Guess it's time for the next class. See you guys later?" They all nodded, and watched Chris walk away. When he walked past Jenna, she turned her head towards him and began to smirk. 'If only he knew.' She thought to herself. 'If only he knew...'

It was now the end of the day, and everyone went to their lockers. The Liars opened their lockers and gathered their things, while Chris was just getting his open. When he did, he saw something that wasn't suppose to be there. It was a white piece of paper. He picked it up, and opened it. His face went from confused to serious and frustrated. "I think Chris got a letter or something from A." Spencer whispered to Emily. Emily suggested they go over, and find out if he really did, but Spencer said no because she had a feeling he was going to show them the note anyway. Chris pocketed the note, and slammed his locker shut. Spencer yelled over, asking if everything was alright. Chris gave her a reassuring smile, "Yeah of course it is. Nothing to worry about." He walked over to them, and leaned against the closed lockers. He looked over in Aria's direction, "Have fun with whatever you're doing Aria. If it's a boy, you should tell us all about it later."

Aria meekly smiled with a nod. She closed her locker, and excused herself from the group. Chris looked at Spencer and asked if it was okay to go over to her house for awhile, "I feel like I'm just going to get in a fight with Jason, and I don't feel like yelling today." Spencer closed her locker, and asked if everything was alright between the cousins. Chris just shrugged, stating he didn't really know. "I think he's still upset or whatever that my parents forced me to see if he was alright. I don't know." He asked if Hanna would be joining them, which he most likely would. "Would you like a ride?" Chris smiled at Spencer, and accepted the invite. "Thanks Spence." He waited til the girls were ready, and followed them out of the school. Again, Jenna was right around the corner, giving Chris a wicked look.

* * *

At Spencer's, Chris wanted to know more about this A person. Like why was he/she/it texting them. The girls told him they weren't sure why. "Except when we exposed Mona as A...the first A...she said she did it because I abandoned her." Chris crossed his legs and just had a look on his face that said "Seriously?". Chris changed his position on the chair and tapped his cheek with his index finger. "I see. So like... she's sending us texts from Radley Sanitarium?" Emily shook her head, and told him they thought it was someone else messing with them now. "It's gotta be someone Mona knows, but we already asked her who she was working with, but she refused to tell us." Chris made a nod, and began to go into some deep thinking. He was starting to make plans to go visit Mona in the ward, and maybe he could talk her into telling her more about A. Maybe she'd give him their identity, but even that was a long shot.

That was when it was decided. "Well then, who wants to take a trip to the Sanitarium?" The girls looked at him with a confused look. Hanna immediately stated she never wanted to go there ever again, and the other two nodded in agreement. Chris rolled his eyes, and asked what was the worse that can happen to them? "All we're doing is visiting. Nothing bad's gonna happen." He got up from the seat and started to walk to the hallway. Spencer, Emily, and Hanna were behind him, and they all said they wanted to come along. "I thought you girls would." Spencer stated it was only to see if they'd get any more answers, not because she felt any remorse towards Mona. Chris shrugged and opened the door, "Fine by me. We're just gonna get some answers." He exited the house, with the girls following his steps. They all got into Chris' car, and they were soon off to Radley Sanitarium. When they got there, Hanna commented how creepy the place was. Both inside and outside. Chris made a little laugh, "You were always the jumpy one, Hanna." Hanna didn't respond to that. Spencer was right. He was just like Alison. Everything that came out of the dudes mouth sounded like Alison. They were never going to be able to move on from their dead friend.

Chris lead the group into the building, and asked the head nurse person if they could all go in to see Mona Vanderwaal. The nurse asked Chris if he was related to Mona in anyway, "Yes, I'm her cousin from our dad's side. These are our friends. We're just so worried about my cousin." The girls looked at each other, not believing what they were hearing. The nurse didn't seem to doubt him, and lead them all to the room Mona was occupying. "Good news is is that we got to move her to a different room. Bad news it, she always looks in the same direction." The nurse opened Mona's door, and walked up to the insane girl. "Hello little dear, this is Nurse Donna. Your friends came to visit you." Mona did not look anywhere else, except in front of her. Chris smiled at Nurse Donna, and requested to be alone with his "cousin". Donna sighed, but allowed it. She left the room, and Chris was immediately in front of Mona's face. "Do you remember me?"

Hanna told Chris to be careful, in case Mona lashed out or something. Chris ignored her though, and repeated his question to Mona. The girl looked at him, with the same straight expression. After a few minutes, Spencer suggested they all leave, but Chris was fast to snap, "No! I'm not leaving til I get what I came for!" He looked at Mona with a very serious expression on his face. "Listen you little maggot. I'm getting messages from an unknown person named A, and I want to know if you have anything to do with it. I know you know something! And I want the answers, now!" Mona looked at Chris, then suddenly she began to smile. "You're getting texts." Chris rolled his eyes, and told the girl he already stated that. "You're in the game now. Can't escape. Just like the girls." Chris stood straight, and crossed his arms. This was so stupid. He regretted even coming to this place. "You're useless!" He turned to walk out of the room, but his phone went off. Oh great, another text. Gee, wonder who it's from. He took out his phone, and opened the message.

"_She won't talk. _

_You're wasting your time dearest Cousin. -A"_

Chris looked back at Mona with fierce eyes. Whoever A was had to be in this room. He walked over to the bathroom and opened it. Nothing. "What are you looking for?" Asked a confused Spencer. Chris told them he thought A was in here right now with them. "There's no way they're a million miles away from us." He looked back at Mona and demanded to know who A was. "I can't say. You had your chance to know. You blew it." Spencer knew she was talking about the offer she gave Spencer the night of the Masquerade Ball. **_"You had to earn it. The right to be apart of it. I admire you Spencer. You can join the A team, or disappear. Your choice." _**Chris rolled his eyes and began to exit the room. "You know. About that night. The Jenna Thing." Chris stopped and looked back. The girls looked confused. Mona looked at Chris, right in his eyes, "You know what Alison did. You were apart of that, weren't you?" Chris glared at the girl, and exited the room.

Spencer was next to exit, and she rushed to Chris' side. "Is it true? Do you know about The Jenna Thing?" Chris looked at Spencer, and sighed. "Yes. I do." He walked off and the girls looked at each other, with very shocked expressions on their faces. If he knew about The Jenna Thing, what else did he know about? Chris began to walk to the exit of the building, but then he stopped. He looked over at the door with the number "23" on it. Curious, he looked at the nearest doctor, and asked if he could enter the room. The nurse looked confused, and asked him why he wanted to do that. "There's someone I need to see." The nurse tilted her head, "I'm sorry dear, but nobody occupies that room anymore." Chris' expression dropped, his face went white, and he looked at the door. "It's empty?"


End file.
